Blind
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: "'Well, I wanted to know what my brother… saw in you.'" After taking Oz in the middle of the night, Vincent has some plans for him. Fill for kink meme. Eventual Gil/Oz. M for safety.
1. Part 1: Oz

Hello people! Here is yet another story that is a fill for the kink meme... (I should just be banned from going there, with how often I get ideas... and, in this case, promise to bump it up above my stories... ^.^') I've actually had this finished for a little bit now. (Well, I've added a little to it since I 'finished' it) A week or so, I think. I just got distracted by a new series... (And for the one or two of you wondering what, I discovered Hetalia Axis Powers. I finished the whole series in three days total, just to say how much I was watching it... And then started watching it over and over again. I am obsessed with it- I think about it _all_ the time...) So, I finally put it up! After planning on it for a couple of days!

And I even challenged myself! This will be the first time I've ever put Vincent in one of my stories! Not even kidding. So hopefully I did good...

**_Prompt_**: So I had a NIGHTMARE about this last night... and apparently I'm a masochist because I want it in writing.

Oz loses his eyes. Both of them. Violently.  
>How it happens is up to anon (Vincent did it in my dream QAQ), I just want to see his distress when we wakes up and realises he's completely blind. Comfort from Gil andor Alice is optional.

**_Note_**: I edited this, with permission of the OP. You'll see how, if you read on...

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Pandora Hearts, its characters or anything else. I will not make _any_ money off of this, what-so-ever.

**_Word Count_**: 1,678 words

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blind<strong>_

_**Oz**_

This room was definitely not his, Oz thought upon opening his eyes. Actually, no matter how much he looked he didn't recognize this room. It looked dark, there was a couch, a table with some shapes on it- one was really small, low to the table- and there was no bed. He also knew that he wasn't there out of any good will, due to the fact that he felt a cloth in his mouth, preventing him from talking.

Trying to look around, Oz found that he was next to a pole, sitting up, making him wonder how he hadn't woken up earlier. As he thought about it, he felt a little… dreary, as though he'd been drugged… And probably had.

When he tried to move his hands from out behind his back, he noted that his hands were tied together, and no matter which way he turned his hands, he couldn't undo the knot. Sighing, he realized that he would have to wait until the person came back to figure out where he was, or what was going on. Until then, he just had to guess.

But, something that he was just now noticing as the sleep- and drug, though he wasn't quite sure, but _was_ correct- wore off, was that there was a window. The blinds were mostly covering it, but a small amount of light was coming in, making Oz guess that it was early morning. This was good; everyone would soon notice that he was missing and look for him.

And because of the way Gil was, he knew Oz's sleep habits and that the teen liked to sleep in as late as possible. Which was suddenly a good habit, since when he wasn't in his bed, and no one saw him up and around, they would guess he was in trouble. Or, Gil would. Then again, Gil was probably getting up just now, and would be checking on him. (While he _did_ like to sleep in as late as possible, that did _not_ mean he never woke up earlier and just laid in bed.)

Shaking Oz from his thoughts, the door opened, letting light come in. Because of how unadjusted Oz's eyes were to the light, he was momentarily blinded, but after he was exposed to the light- the person had brought a couple of bright lights into the room, and made sure to keep the door closed- for a few minutes, he looked at who had come in.

Vincent Nightray. How did Oz not know? After all, the man seemed to hate him for some crazy reason, so he _would_ do something like this. "It looks like you're awake." Vincent said, a smirk coming onto his face. "I'm going to take the cloth out of your mouth, just as long as you nod to show you aren't going to make any noise. It won't matter, no one will hear you." He said, Oz nodding. Since he had a feeling that Vincent wasn't lying, there _would_ be no point in screaming. Vincent took off the cloth, making Oz sigh out of relief. That hadn't been comfortable, not at all, so while he would prefer to be out of there, this was good for what he _could_ have. Plus, the cloth wasn't the most comfortable to have there.

"What do you want, Vincent-san?" Oz asked, knowing that he should have at least a _little_ politeness, due to the fact that he had a feeling that Vincent would get mad if he didn't, and in this situation, that was _not_ what he wanted to do.

"Well, I wanted to know what my brother… _saw_ in you." He said, putting emphasis on the word 'saw' and confusing Oz. Oz didn't do or say anything, just lightly glared. He noted that Vincent had walked over to the table and grabbed something off of it, but couldn't see what.

But he had a feeling when Vincent started walking back with the item behind his back, a vicious smirk on his face. Oz figured out what he meant soon enough.

When Vincent was close enough for the older man to tough him, he swung his arm out from behind his back, revealing that he had grabbed a pair of scissors off of the table. Before Oz could react, the scissors went into Oz's left eye, stabbing it a couple of times before Oz could do so much as widen his eyes.

But when the pain came, almost delayed, it was monumental, almost as much as the amount of blood coming out of his eyes. The next time when Vincent raised his arm, Oz figured out what was going on, and managed to kick the dual-eyed man back, also knocking the wind out of the man from the sounds of it.

"Why you…" Vincent growled, but Oz just tried to break out of the rope. He _needed_ to cover his eye, needed to try to stop the blood. But, in the end, he just wanted to cover his eye, the pain great. He barely noted that Vincent growled, but what he did notice was that the man came back.

Instead of trying to stab his eye again, like how Oz thought he would, he stabbed the teen's left shoulder, the scissors going all the way through Oz's shoulder. Because of the shock and pain that Oz felt, he was too distracted to notice Vincent's hand raising again, thereby allowing the older man to stab his other eye.

Due to monumental pain, Oz fell over to his side, the blood running down his cheeks and now onto the floor. Vincent gave a triumphed laugh, but Oz didn't notice, too distracted by the pain. He couldn't even open his eyes; then again, he didn't really try to.

After a couple of seconds, Oz sat back up, bending his knees up to dig his forehead in them. He kept on rubbing his forehead against his knees, almost as if he was trying to cause himself more pain to distract himself from his eyes. Because, in this pit of pain, the only other thing he could feel was despair.

The despair had been there this whole time, but only now- when pain was raining down in sleets- did it make itself even more known. For once, he honestly wanted to die. Die, so all of these feelings would just stop.

Oz heard the door slam open, but didn't show any sign to acknowledge it, nor did he move his head when he heard another male start yelling at Vincent. But what caught his attention most was one of them- he thinks it's the person who came in last- come over and crouch down next to him on his right side, untying the ropes. Oz immediately took advantage of that, moving his arms around so they wrapped around himself, his hands on his head, almost pulling at his hair. As it was, his fingers dug into his skull, as if that would lessen the pain in his eyes and shoulder.

"Oz." He's too distracted- the pain was growing the longer he was awake. "Oz! Please, be okay." He recognizes this voice, but his mind doesn't want to tell him who it is, just that he can trust this person.

A second later, he feels arms go under his knees, an arm going around his back so that the person can pick him up. Luckily, his injured shoulder isn't pressing into the man's chest, saving himself from a little more pain. But his head sort of fell onto the person's chest, blood falling onto what was a white shirt, though Oz didn't know.

But this allows him to get the scent of the man, as weird as it might sound, and he recognized it.

"Gil?" He asked, hearing a gasp and confirming what he had been thinking.

"Oz! It's going to be okay- we're going to get you back home." Gil gushes, and just from that tone of voice Oz knows that Gil will look panicked.

"Thank you." The teen mutters, knowing that he would have died if Gil hadn't come.

"Oz, can you tell me what happened? Something to your eyes," After a moment, and after a gasp, Gil continues, "and to your shoulder. Are you able to explain?"

"Not yet." Oz said, not wanting to think about it; it would haunt him in his nightmares. That, and he was in too much pain to concentrate on anything, so he would be repeating himself over and over again.

"Okay. Only your eyes and shoulder are hurt, right?" Gil checked, wanting to make sure so that he could tell the doctor.

"Yeah; my shoulder wound goes all the way through, though." Oz said, lifting his hand up and gripping Gil's shirt as the pain became unbearable. He just wanted to drift off in the pain, so that he wouldn't have to feel it anymore.

"Oz! No, don't die! It'll be alright, don't worry." Gil cried, just as Oz heard another door open.

"Tired, for you I won't." Oz managed to get out, trying his hardest to not succumb to slumber. He felt how tense Gil was, and suddenly realized how bad it was, or how bad it would look. Yet another door opened, and suddenly Oz was greeted to fresh air.

"How is he?" He heard another male say. After a couple of seconds, he recognized it as Break.

"Hurt badly- we need to get him to a doctor as soon as we can." Gil said, panic in his voice. Oz felt ever so faintly that Gil started moving faster; he only really noticed because he was moved around a little more.

No matter how hard he tried, Oz felt the darkness taking over. He was fighting it as hard as he could, but he couldn't stop it. His hand fell from Gil's shirt, landing in his lap, which was the only clue that he had either passed out or _was_ passing out.

But in Oz's falling subconscious, the last thing he heard was Gil.

"Oz!"

* * *

><p>Okay! As you can see, if you look all the way up, this <em>is<em> still in progress. I am working on the second part, and have it about half way done. Heck, that won't even be the last part. :) The second I started thinking about this, I thought of a lot of ideas of things I can do with this. So, please review- it will make me write faster, therefore you'll get the next part up. (Plus, I'll know what you think, and maybe won't feel _as_ guilty for writing this.)


	2. Part 2: Gil

Hello again people who take the time to read this part. :) All of you putting this on your favorite/alert lists and reviewing has made me so happy! I mean, yesterday when I checked my email I had at least 4 messages about someone doing something about this! And I had three today! And have gotten one since! That makes me _so_ happy! So, out of such extreme happiness, I have absolutely no idea what to say here... Expect that this part is kinda what happened but what Gil saw and thought, instead of Oz.

**_Reviews_**:

_Suimomo_: I'll help you kill Vincent! And it wasn't my nightmare. That was just part of the prompt. T.T I wish I had nightmares that awesome! But alas, my nightmares are boring, and traditional. (Actually, I haven't even had a nightmare in a while...) And don't worry- I'm worried about Oz to. I mean, I love making him suffer- so he is _not_ in safe hands. :) But, I'll give a chance to happiness... (With Gil... :D) And here is the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing! Especially being the first reviewer! Made me _so_ happy!

_ Latias 24_: Yeah, I already have a basic idea as to how I'm going to have Oz cope with being blind. (Since you were so nice and reviewed, I'll add that I'll have Gil and Alice help! See how beneficial reviewing can be? You get sneak peaks!) Glad you like the concept! And thank you for saying that it is 'nice writing'. That made me even happier! Thank you for reviewing! :)

_XxBlazingFuryxX_: Okay, before I say anything about your review, I have to say that I _love_ your username! It is awesome! :D Anyway, I'm glad I filled out a prompt that you wanted someone to review. And that was a cliffhanger? I didn't really _mean_ to put one there... I just didn't have any other ideas as to how to end that chapter... So here is the next chapter! I've had this finished for a couple of days now! Since I put up the first chapter! I just don't like putting two chapters up on a story in a day, or updating a story two days in a row. So I hope you enjoy this!

**_Other Thanks_**: Thank you everyone who either put this on favorite or alert! That made me happy! :) Thank you.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Pandora Hearts, its characters, or anything else in this. I will not make any money off of this.

**_Word Count_**: 1,972 words

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blind<strong>_

_**Gil**_

_Earlier_

When Gil woke up that morning, he had a really bad feeling. He couldn't explain it, or even pinpoint what was giving him a bad feeling, but it was just immense. So, after he had quickly gotten dressed he had went to check on Oz- like what had been customary for him, because, no matter how long his master had been back from the Abyss, he would never get used to it, this fantastic feeling.

But, when he got in there, Oz wasn't there, which was weird. Oz _never_ got up before him. He had seen him awake in bed, but never did he get up. (Gil actually liked it when he saw Oz awake when he visited. While he _was_ worried- that was whenever Oz had a nightmare- he couldn't help but also enjoy it. This was now one of the few times he got to talk to Oz without being interrupted by the stupid rabbit.)

This wasn't giving him any good vibes, so as he walked to where they always were, he was greeted to Sharon and Break- but no Oz.

"Have either of you seen Oz this morning?" Gil asked, frowning. The two just glanced at each other, obviously confused.

"No; to my knowledge, he is still in his room." Sharon said, Gil frowning. "What's wrong? Is he not there?" She continued, Gil nodding.

"Are you sure he wasn't dragged off by Miss Alice?" Break asked, sarcasm thick in his voice. It was at that moment that Alice came in, looking disheveled. This was odd; she got up later than Oz, usually only being woken up by the blond.

"Alice-chan, what's wrong?" Sharon asked, noting the slightly not-there look on Alice.

"Seaweed head, your brother came here last night. I think Oz is in danger." Alice said, sitting down. Everyone frowned, wondering what she meant.

"Why do you say that?" Sharon asked, Alice getting to it just then.

"When I asked him what he was doing here- I remembered he was Seaweed head's brother from the one time we saw him- he got annoyed, and did something. I think he gave me some sort of drug, because the next thing I know everything was black. Then, I just woke up in my room, lying on my covers." She explained, frowning.

"And why do you think Oz is in danger?" Break asked, but he had to agree. Vincent had been there, and now Oz's location was unknown. For him and everyone else, it just added up to Vincent taking Oz for some unknown reason.

"Because, my room and Oz's room is in the same hall; when I saw Vincent he was heading towards Oz's room." She explained, glaring.

"And now Oz is missing." Break said, frowning.

"Then we should go get him!" Alice said, jumping up from her seat. A moment later, she fell back into her seat, not because she was pushed but simply because she fell. Sharon looked worried.

"Are you okay, Alice-chan?" Sharon asked, Alice nodding but Break being the one who said something.

"It must be whatever she was given." He said, making Alice glare at him.

"We need to go get Oz." Gil said, thinking about all of the places that Vincent visited, that he _knew_ of.

"But we don't even know where he is; come on, Gil, we can't be hasty." Break said, but she was worried as well.

"I think I do. If Vincent was going to do something and try to _not_ get caught, he'd obviously go to a secluded place. He at one point took me to a place he owned because he wanted me to see it. It's perfect, since it is extremely secluded, and some of it leads underground; barely, but still." Panic was rising up in Gil now; if Vincent had taken Oz _there_, then no one would hear him scream for help, if necessary.

"Do you remember where it is?" Sharon asked, Gil nodding.

"It's within ten minutes, by carriage, from here." He said, trying his hardest to not think about all the types of danger Oz was in this very moment, or if he was hurt.

"Then I'll run and get a carriage ready." Break said, knowing that there was no point in trying to get another person drive them, simply because it would take too long. Anyway, Gil knew how to drive one, so he would have to do.

-:-

"So this is where you think Vincent took Oz?" Break asked, faking looking around even though he was blind.

"Yeah; I remember where to go to get to the basement." Gil said, starting to go inside.

"I'm going to stay out here; I know Vincent won't hurt you, but if he sees me it might just go downhill." Break said, standing by the carriage as Gil ran in. The door closed behind him, but he barely acknowledged it, opening a door that lead into another hall. This was a longer hall, and it was slanted down. So, after a couple of minutes- running, at that- he made it to the only room in the hall, still above ground, but barely. Slamming the door open, he felt his heart almost stop.

"Vincent! What the hell have you done?" He shouted, going into the room. Oz- his master, his most important person- was sitting next to a pole, and a few feet away there was a small puddle of blood. Because of the way Oz was, he couldn't tell where the blood was coming from, but just _knew_ it was from him.

"Brother! I wasn't expecting you to come here." Vincent said, putting down the pair of scissors- covered in blood- and acting as though everything was normal, that it was just another day.

"Vincent, cut the crap. I'm not in the mood; what the hell did you do to Oz?" He growled, seeing a surprised look come onto Vincent's face.

"He won't _die_ from it." Vincent said, as though that would make everything better.

"Well, no matter what happens, you've just lost me." Gil growled, seeing a hurt look come onto Vincent's face.

"But-" Vincent began, trying to change Gil's mind, but he was interrupted.

"Vincent, you really haven't paid attention; Oz is my world, and by hurting him, you hurt me." Gil said, ignoring Vincent's attempt at a response and walking to Oz. The teen hadn't moved once since he got there, almost as if he dead. If it weren't for the fact that Gil saw his shoulders moving, he would think that.

Once he got closer, he saw why Oz's arms were behind his back; he was tied to the post. His hands were tied together, the knot being so his hands were behind it. Crouching down, he untied them, and almost sighed in relief when Oz moved his arms, wrapping them around himself, his hands on his head with his fingers almost digging into his skull.

"Oz." There was no response, causing Gil to panic a little. "Oz! Please, be okay." Still, no response. Deciding that Oz needed to go, but since he wasn't responding, Gil slipped his arm under his legs, wrapping the other around his back, lifting him up. This action caused Oz's head to fall onto his shirt, blood- which seemed like it was coming from his eyes, as if he was crying blood- falling onto his white shirt. He knew that it will stain, but he could really care less. Oz is more important, he thought. He starts rushing out of the room, glad that the door had stayed open.

"Gil?" Oz asks, the first time he has talked. His voice surprises Gil, but the pain in it worries him, causing him to gasp. But he continues rushing out of there.

"Oz- It's going to be okay- we're going to get you home." He gushes out, his heart beating too fast- he was panicked. He couldn't quite see how much blood there was- not enough light- but knew there was a lot.

"Thank you." Oz muttered, confusing Gil. What was he thanking him for? But he didn't ask, just wanting to figure out what happened.

"Oz, can you tell me what happened? Something to your eyes," Because a little bit of light happened to fall on Oz, he saw the blood on his shoulder, along with the tear in his shirt, causing him to gasp and continue, "and to your shoulder. Are you able to explain?"

"Not yet." His master said, causing Gil to frown a little, but not comment. He didn't say he never would, just wouldn't _yet_.

"Okay. Only your eyes and shoulder are hurt, right?" He checked; the doctor would need to know everything he could, so it would be easier to help Oz.

"Yeah; my shoulder wound goes all the way through, though." Oz said, lifting his hand up and gripping Gil's shirt. Gil had no problem with this; he wouldn't even care if Oz's fingers started scratching him through his shirt, because that would be nowhere near the blond's pain, so he thought. While Oz's hand gripped harder, they also went somewhat slack.

"Oz! No, don't die! It'll be alright, don't worry." Gil cried, finally making it to the beginning of the hallway and opening the door. This time, this door was closer to the entrance, much to his present relief.

"Tired, for you I won't." Oz said, his sentence slightly garbled, probably exhaustion. Finally, they made it front door, Gil opening it as quickly as he could. Break looked at them, only hearing one set of footsteps, but having a feeling that Oz was in Gil's arms. He was certain on this, due to the fact that Gil was rushing; that, and if Oz _wasn't_ there, Gil would have said that as soon as he got outside.

"How is he?" Break asked, worried.

"Hurt badly- we need to get him to a doctor as soon as we can." Gil said, panicking. Break nodded, both of them starting to run to the carriage. Suddenly, Oz's harm fell limp, his breathing slowing down and causing Gil to panic.

"Oz!" Gil cried, but the only relief he had was that Oz was still breathing.

"Here, Gil, I'll take him. You need to drive." Break said, holding his arms out. "I promise, you can trust me with him." Break said and, after a micro-second of hesitation, Gil handed Oz to him.

"Okay. His eyes and left shoulder are hurt." Gil said, having handed Oz to Break in such a way so that Oz's right shoulder was against the man's chest.

"Got it." Break said, getting into the carriage just as Gil ran to the front. Only when he heard the door shut did he get the horses to get back to the Rainsworth's mansion. Before they had left, Sharon had promised to call a doctor, so one should be there by now.

The time it took to get back felt too long, in Gil's opinion. But, as soon as they got there, a couple of maids took hold of the horses, allowing Gil to run back and get Oz from Break. Break knew not to fight Gil about this, just followed him in.

"Is he okay?" Sharon asked, her and Alice running out to meet them.

"Seaweed head, what's wrong with Oz." Alice demanded, looking at Oz with worry in her eyes. Gil ignored her, looking at Sharon.

"Is the doctor here?" Gil asked her, Sharon nodding.

"Yeah, go to the guest room Oz is staying in." The young Rainsworth said, the words barely out of her mouth when Gil started to rush there.

No one- not even Alice- dared to try to stop him, knowing that the only thing he had on his mind was getting Oz to help. And he wouldn't stop until that was done.

* * *

><p>Okay! Once again, the story is still 'in-progress'! So stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review! Please! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p> 


	3. Part 3: Waking Up

Hello people! Wah! I'm sad! Why? My headphones are dying, meaning I can't listen to music. T.T My existence is meaningless without music... (Just so you know, I have the headphones that go over your ears, not in, meaning I can't just use one; I have to use both or neither.) So I've been without my music since yesterday... And I have no idea whatsoever when I'm going to be getting some new headphones... Not only that, but I should be working on something for school... But no, I'm working on this. For you. :) The things I do for my readers. So, hopefully you'll enjoy.

**_Reviews_**:

_DayDreamer6482_: Well, here is the next chapter. :) Glad you think this is 'good work'. Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long! :D

_Latias 24_: Well, I did, kinda, rush that chapter. It's just that I wanted to get to this chapter, as I had been thinking about it, so I really wanted to get it over with. T.T I didn't notice that I hadn't put the right emotions... But, I'm glad someone noticed! And it is a very happy feeling! Hopefully this chapter has the right emotions! :)

_XxBlazingFuryxX_: Well, when I first read your comment, I got very confused, because I didn't have any idea why you tipped your hat. And I just now remembered why. So you are welcome. :D  
>And I never thought that using only one dash there would confuse people, so now I need to find another thing to do, since whenever I add a second one, this stupid (most annoying, and every other insult) website keeps deleting one. :( Now I am mad because of this website. ( Not only that, but I had things underlined, but it got rid of that! Every time now!) Maybe I'll use '~' instead, so it'll be something like "no one~ not even Alice~ dared to...". Hopefully that will clear up any confusion.<br>So, on a lighter note, hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. :)

**_Word Count_**: 2,065 words

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Pandora Hearts, its characters, or anything else, expect for my OC. (The OC I made just for this chapter... maybe a part of the next.) I will not make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blind<strong>_

_**Waking Up**_

Waking up, Oz felt… odd. There was something uncomfortable over his eyes and, as he stayed up longer, the same thing on his left shoulder. As he felt it even more, he felt that he arm was in a sling.

It wasn't until Oz had been awake for a couple of minutes that his memories came back, making him panic at first, before calming himself back down. He guessed that the things around his eyes and shoulder were bandages, and that Gil had taken him to see a doctor.

He started to raise his right arm, to touch his face, when a hand stopped. This caused him to freeze, panic once again starting to rise, before the person spoke.

"Oz, don't touch them." Gil said, holding his one hand between both of his hands.

"Are my eyes going to be okay?" Oz asked, worried. He was really hoping they were, but he doubted they would. The sigh Gil gave confirmed it.

"They're going to be _okay_, but the doctor said that he doesn't think you'll have your vision." Gil said, Oz sighing after a moment.

"I guess that's better than losing them altogether." Oz said, causing Gil to smile, though not happy.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Gil said, bringing Oz's hand to his face.

"How long have I been out?" Oz asked, Gil kissing Oz's hand before responding.

"Three days. The doctor gave you something so that your body could heal before you woke up." Gil said, Oz nodding a little. "He also has been giving you pain medication, so that you could sleep decently, and when you woke up you wouldn't be in pain."

"Okay. I didn't ask, but did he say how my eyes look?" He asked, curious. Gil shook his head, forgetting that Oz couldn't see him.

"Not yet; when you first got here, he was more worried about getting them to stop bleeding, and then these last couple of days he has been just letting them heal. He told me the last time he was here that he was going to look at them today." Gil said, suddenly realizing that he should go get the doctor to get him to look at Oz's eyes. "I'm going to go get him."

And, before Oz could say anything, Gil let go of his hand, leaving the room to get the doctor. Yet again, Oz felt a little panicked, but did his best to ignore it, instead just putting his hand on his chest, waiting for Gil to return with the doctor. A couple of minutes later, he heard the door open again, and turned his head in that direction.

"You're awake!" He heard a man exclaim. He didn't recognize this voice, but his confusion was quickly alleviated when the man introduced himself. "Oh, yes, I am Dr. Rick Miningale. It is very nice to meet you, Oz." 'Rick' said, Oz nodding in response.

"Gil told me that I was unconscious for three days due to something you gave me." Oz said, hearing Dr. Miningale laugh a little.

"Yes. I did. Your body needed some time with no stress, and I had a feeling that if you were awake you would be stressed, and your body wouldn't heal as much. I'm going to take you're bandages off, so I can check on your wounds." Dr. Miningale said, moving around the bed as to be closer to Oz. Oz took a hint, sitting up the best he could. "Okay; I'm going to start unwrapping them." The doctor warned, so that Oz wasn't surprised.

After a minute, the bandages that were around Oz's head fell onto the bed and, after a second of hesitation, he opened his eyes.

Instead of seeing anything, he was still in the darkness. Actually, he was tempted to close his eyes, due to the odd feeling. The air pressed into his eyes, feeling rather cold, and a little pain full; yet, it also felt extremely cold, even though he thought that the room felt nice.

"Keep your eyes open for me." Miningale said, touching the area around Oz's eyes, trying to look at them to see how healed the wounds were. "Can you see anything? Anything at all? The doctor asked, needing to know this.

"No, nothing." Oz replied, wishing he could look over and see Gil~ if the man was even there still~ to see his expression. He just felt so alone. He needed Gil, because he was a little afraid to do this on his own.

"You were expecting this, right?" Gil asked, Oz's eyes flickering over to where he heard Gil. He guessed he was on the other side of the room, and he was correct.

"Yeah; I was just glad that I could let him keep his eyes." Oz's eyes flickered over to Miningale's voice, a slight frown coming onto his face.

"How do my eyes look?" He asked, trying to sound calm.

"Well, they still have their color~ green~ but there are many red points, where the weapon went in. The pupil, however, does not react to light, making the majority be the iris." Miningale said, Oz nodding slightly. "However, since the wounds need at least one more day to heal without having any air on them, I'm going to bandage your face again." Oz listened to him ruffling in something, and, after he was warned again, bandages were being wrapped around his face.

"Are you going to look at my shoulder?" Oz asked, curious.

"Yes, to see how it is healing. It was a deep wound, so I'm just going to re-bandage this one."

"Why is it in a sling?" Oz asked, noting that the doctor was now taking the bandages on his shoulder off.

"So that your shoulder can heal properly. If you are moving you arm, your shoulder will have troubles healing, so you will be caused pain." The elder man said, quickly looking at how good the shoulder was healing~ muttering that it looked pretty good, especially since it had been three days~ before putting some new bandages on. "Okay; I'll be checking on your wounds tomorrow. Relax for the rest of today, and tomorrow you will be able to be up and around." Doctor Miningale said, nodding to Gil before he left.

"Can you come over here, Gil?" Oz asked, not knowing where to look.

"What do you need, Oz." Gil's voice came from what he guessed to be right next to his bed, so Oz glanced over in that direction.

"Sit down, if you're not already." Oz felt the bed dip and, after hesitating for a moment, lifted his hand, moving it until he felt Gil.

"Oz?" Gil asked, glancing down at Oz's hand. It was on his arm and, as he watched, it moved up, following his shoulder, then neck, until it was on his face.

"You know, you're going to have to tell me what you are thinking now, since I can't see your face." Oz said, his thumb tracing Gil's lip to feel what position it was in. He felt Gil's cheek heat up, which caused him to laugh a little.

"Oz." Gil said, and, after a second he wrapped his arms around Oz, pulling him to his chest. Oz leaned his forehead against Gil's chest, but kept his hand where it was.

"What time is it, Gil?" Oz asked, having just noticed that he had no idea. He barely had a sense of day or night now, and now that he couldn't tell if it really was dark out, he was just confused. Oz felt Gil lean back and, after something clicked, the tune in his pocket watch filled the room, making Oz smile a little to himself as he realized that it would now only be good for the music, for him.

"It is two thirty in the afternoon." Gil said, Oz frowning a little.

"It is?" He said, annoyed that he woke up so late. Gil noticed the little bit of annoyance in Oz's voice and chuckled a little, closing the watch and putting it back on the side table. Oz huffed, annoyed at Gil for laughing at him, but causing the man to laugh even harder now. "It's not funny!" He exclaimed, but Gil just shook his head. Oz felt this because of the hand he had on the man's face.

"Whatever you say." Gil said, Oz huffing, lowering his hand and lightly hitting the man's chest, next to where his head was resting, before putting his hand back on his face.

"You deserved that." Oz muttered, acting childish on purpose. After that, they lapsed in conversation about this and that, not really finding anything specific to talk about and switching topic every few seconds.

"Does Uncle Oscar and Ada know about what happened?" Oz asked, making it turn serious again.

"Yeah, they both do. Oscar came yesterday and would have stayed, but he had some business today, so he's going to come back tomorrow. We've sent a message to Ada, and she managed to get permission to leave and visit, so she's going to be here Saturday, the day after tomorrow." Gil explained, Oz nodding a little.

"Okay. I can't wait to be able to spend time with them." Oz said, smiling. A knock at the door paused their moment, causing Gil to let Oz go, moving so that he was just sitting next to Oz. Because of that, Oz had to let his hand fall, letting it rest on his lap. A second later, the door opened, Oz turning in that direction, wishing to know who was there.

"You're awake, Oz-kun." Sharon said, Oz smiling at her, or the general area she was in.

"Yeah, haven't been up for that long." He said, hearing a huff that he recognized as Alice.

"Goodness, manservant, you had us worried." Alice huffed, sitting on the bed and gripping Oz's one hand. Oz squeezed her hand, comforting her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said, feeling bad. Well, it wasn't like he had done anything on purpose; he had been kidnapped in his sleep!

"So, Oz-kun, how did Vincent manage to stab your eyes?" Break asked, Oz looking over in his direction. He heard a couple of chairs moving, stopping next to the bed. He guessed that Sharon and Break had grabbed a couple of chairs and moved them next to the bed, sitting in them.

"He surprised me, both times." Oz said, looks of confusion~ that Oz didn't, and couldn't see~ coming onto their faces.

"How did he surprise your twice?" Sharon asked, curious.

"Well, the first time I wasn't expecting him to stab my eye." Oz said, keeping all emotions out of his voice and off his face. "When he went to stab my other eye, I was expecting it that time, so I kicked him away." He went to continue, but Alice laughed.

"Worthy to be my contractor!" Alice said, smirking. Oz smiled at her, amused at what she was doing.

"Well, after I did that, Vincent stabbed my shoulder, which I hadn't been expecting, so I was distracted, giving Vincent the chance to stab my other eye." Oz explained, which made his shoulder wound make sense.

"So, that is how he surprised you." Break said, Oz nodding, a grim smile on his face.

"Well, since it looks like you have new bandages on, I take it the doctor has been here." Sharon said, Oz nodding.

"Yeah; Gil got him a couple of minutes after I woke up." Oz said, feeling Alice curl up next to him, still holding his hand.

"So, did he let you see if you still have your vision?" Alice asked, curious.

"Yeah; he wanted to see how the wounds on them were healing. I did lose my vision." Oz said, realizing that he would be in darkness for the rest of his life.

"When are your bandages~ on your eyes, at least~ going to come off?" Sharon asked, Oz repeating what the doctor had told him.

"He said that they'll come off tomorrow." Oz repeated, smiling. He didn't have too many problems with the bandages, but they were a little uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Then you'll have them off before Oscar-sama comes here." Break said, Oz smiling at the thought of spending time with family.

Oz really couldn't wait for the next day to come.

* * *

><p>Okay! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I could have been responsible, but for you I put this up. :) Please review- it'll make me work on the next chapter faster. (I might have not said this yet, but I had the first three chapters already finished, but I haven't started the next chapter yet, but I know what it's going to be about!)<p> 


End file.
